Passing the time
by QueerChemistry
Summary: Sherlock and John have a heart to heart in the car on their way to Dartmoor. John learns more about Sherlock


**AN: Set in The Hound of Baskerville, but The Scandal in Belgravia didn't happend. Hope you enjoy** **J**

By taking a look on Sherlock's monthly cab expenses, one could deduce that Sherlock did not enjoy public transport. So when he and John had to go to Dartmoor for the Baskerville Case, Sherlock announced that he would get them a car. John imagined that they would just rent a cheap car and surely he would be the one to drive it. Sherlock had one out while John was packing his things (to bring or not to bring a gun?). AN hour later he got a text:

 _No parking spot. Pick you up by the door in 2. –SH_

John rushed out of the door and was more than a little surprised to see Sherlock driving up Bakerstreet in a posh off roader. Sherlock pulled and John opened the door.

"You got a licence?" John really couldn't imagine Sherlock passing driving school.

"I've got Mycroft's licence. Two of them actually, and one of Andersons."

"Christ Sherlock, I'm driving." John had already experienced one car accident, didn't feel like another.

"You haven't been driving since you got shot 2 years ago. And last time you drove was in Afghanistan in a car without gears. I think I'm just as qualified as you. Now get in John, we're blocking the traffic."

John didn't agree but he got in, put his luggage on the back seat and they sat in silence for a while.

Halfway out of London John decided that he had been sulking enough and broke the silence.

"So how did you get that car?"

"Mycroft has got too many cars." Sherlock replied looking all smug.

"You git! We are driving in a stolen car, with a stolen licence." John said, but he couldn't hold back a smile, and Sherlock just smiled back. This, doing stupid things with Sherlock, was what John enjoyed most. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

When they were finally out of London John decided that now when they had a long drive before them, he might as well spend the time trying to learn more about Sherlock.

"It's strange, I feel like you know almost everything about me, but I barely know anything about you from before we met."

"Well… since you are not that sharp in deduction I guess that's correct", Sherlock replied, not really getting that John tried to start at conversation.

"Do you mind if I interrogate you? We've got the time."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did you grow up, for a start?"

"Oxford, next."

"Okay… with who?" John asked in a friendly tone.

"My parents and Mycroft, obviously… and our brother Sherinford."

"Never knew there was a third Holmes brother."

"There was one…" Sherlock kept his eyes on stiffly on the road.

"Oh… what happened?"

"He died."

"Okay…"

Clearly there was more to that story, but John didn't want to push him, so he didn't say more and they remained silent for a while.

"Mycroft still feels guilty about … Sherinford's death. That's why he's up my ass, he thinks he's protecting me. _And_ because he is nosy prick."

"He sure is." John couldn't agree more. He sensed that the subject of Sherinford was closed so he asked: "Why did you choose to study chemistry?

"Well, I had to study something. In Chemistry there are rules and when you the mechanics it is easy. Also I got 24 hour access to a professional lab, could do whatever experiments I liked. Also I got away from my parents."

"You don't have to answer this but… why the drugs."

"I was well off and bored… and lonely. Drugs were easy to get your hands on at uni. Sometimes I would even make my own in the lab. Best quality! And I grew my own weed in my room. Mycroft had a fit of dimensions when he discovered that."

When I finished my masters I ran out of things to do and I badly wanted to upset Mycroft… the drugs… got slightly out of hands. I suppose he has filled you in on the rest during one of his kidnappings."

"He has." John comfirmed and cleared his throat. "What about… relationships?"

"What about them?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend… or boyfriend?"

"Not exactly. But there have been some… briefly... Mostly men."

"Okay…"

Involuntarily Johns cheeks go slightly pink and Sherlock definitely notices that.

"Sebastian, your old uni mate from the bank, was he one of them?"

"He wasn't my mate… but yes."

"Have you been seeing anyone since we met?"

"No…"

They sat for a while.

"I know I'm nosy but I have always wondered… Mycroft? Does he… ehm ?"

"He's gay, but will never admit it. You should have seen him when he first met Lestrade. Lestrade was wearing tight jeans when he was younger and Mycroft couldn't get his eyes of his ass."

After 10 seconds of silence they simultaneously bursted into a laughing fit and Sherlock has to pull the car over. John laughed so hard, he got tears in his eyes.

"Christ, Sherlock, I hadn't seen that one coming. Oh god, your brother and Lestrade. The awkwardness."

"Yes, I sincerely hope never to experience that." Sherlock says and giggles. Then he starts the car and they continue their drive to Dartmoor.


End file.
